


Phoenix Rising

by OceanWaves96



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Banana Fish Ending Fix-It, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 14:25:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17489672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OceanWaves96/pseuds/OceanWaves96
Summary: Ash decides to fight for his happiness: a life with Eiji Okumura. But aside needing to defy Death, will New York's underground let the Mighty Lynx be free?





	Phoenix Rising

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fix it to try to fill in the emotional hole left by Banana Fish's ending. I have another addition planned out, but very tempted to write more beyond that!  
> Follow me on Twitter! @OceanWaves96

_BANG!_

The ringing in Ash’s ears was deafening and he could do nothing else but shakingly stare at the letters that lay scattered on the ground in front of him. That’s all he could focus on, not on the dying man slumped against the library’s walls or the drops of blood that began to stain the letters as he picked them up, only on recovering Eiji’s tender words of confession. It was as if he was on autopilot.

He made his way back inside the library and sat in the same wooden chair that he would always sit in and stared lovingly at Eiji’s handwriting. This was all too cruel. New York’s underground would never let him leave alive.

Ash slumped over across the table. No amount of immense pain he had ever experienced could compare to the pain of his breaking heart. Eiji’s plane had already departed. Why did he ever think that he would ever make it to Eiji in the first place? He was not deserving of sweet, kind and gentle Eiji. He was a monster who deserved to die which is why he decided to bleed out in the middle of the library. He had to make suffice with Eiji’s letters, the last bit of happiness that he would ever experience.

He felt it now: the cold gripping hands of Death. He had always wondered, always fantasized, what it would feel like. Ash couldn’t think of a more peaceful way to die. His mind faded to black.

_My soul is always with you._

But the darkness couldn’t take him completely. Panic suddenly filled his body and the terrible admission of being afraid to die alone consumed him.

_Eiji! Eiji! I don’t want to die alone!_

But it was too late for regrets. His body was too weak from the lose of blood. He faintly heard the voice of the librarian who had greeted him before.

_No! Please come back! I need to be with Eiji! I can’t die this way!_

The once great Ash Lynx felt small and weak for the first time in a long time. He was never going to be able to bask in Eiji’s warmth ever again. Oh, how he wanted to weep!

But he couldn’t give up now. He had to let those in the busy library know that he was a dying man, _a dying boy_.

Ash’s fingers barely twitched in contrast to the large amount of effort it took him to do it. He managed to lift his hand, then his arm, but he wasn’t even capable of lifting his head up from the cold wooden table. He felt tears form in his eyes.

 _Damn it! Damn it all!_ Oh, how the great Ash Lynx fallen from his prowess, from the seemingly superhuman ability to do the unimaginable.

His arm fell to his side and his heavy body followed, the fluttering of Eiji’s letters accompanied the loud thud of his body coming into contact with the quiet library’s floor.

Then, a high-pitched scream.

Finally, _finally_ , someone noticed the large amount of blood that seeped into the wooden chair, into his black shirt, the red blood a stark contrast to the whiteness of his long coat. His vision was blurry as he caught a glimpse of the crowd of people surrounding him. All the audible gasps, the screams, the murmurs surrounded him.

But Ash felt himself fade quicker into the darkness, into the black. Had he been too late? Too late to save his soul? 


End file.
